Tangled Up In Me
by Hillton
Summary: Spashley song fics.
1. Tangled Up In Me

This is the start of the string of song fics I'm planning. I don't own the show or the song. This chapter is based on "Tangled Up In Me" by Skye Sweetnam

_

* * *

"Tangled Up In Me"_

_You wanna know more, more, more about me _

_I'm the girl who's kicking the coke machine _

"God damn it!" Ashley exclaimed, she kicked the soda machine in frustration.

"Hey Ash," Spencer passed by, "whats up?"

"Damn thing ate my money."

"That sucks. Here, let me buy you one," Spencer deposited the money and pushed the button to what she knew was Ashley's favorite soda. Two came out.

"How did you do that?" Ashley asked popping the top of her soda.

"Magic," Spencer smiled, "Listen, Glen's taking me home tonight. He wants to 'talk' beats the hell out of me what that means coming from him. But can you pick me up tomorrow morning? Clay is going in early for extra study time and Glen has team work outs."

"Sure."

_I'm the one that's honking at you cuz I left late again_

_Hey! Hey! Hey! _

Spencer looked at her watch. Ashley was five minutes late. Ashley wasn't really that big on schedules. Spencer dialed Ashley's cell.

"I'm almost there," Ashley said without saying hello or looking at the caller ID. She pulled up.

Spencer ran to the car and then got in.

"Sorry, my alarm went off late."

"Its okay."

"I can't be late again, or I'll get a Saturday school."

"We don't want that. Then book it!"

Ashley ran two stop signs and a yellow light before being stopped by another car. The driver was putting on lipstick when the light turned, and didn't react.

"Go!" Ashley yelled, honking the horn, "Come on, I'm late!"

Then ran into school and slipped into class just as the bell was ringing.

_Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya! _

_Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today _

_Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya! _

_Hey! Hey! _

_Get tangled up in me _

_You wanna know more, more, more about me _

_Gotta know reverse psychology _

_I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep _

_I'm the girl you never get just quite what you see _

_Hey! Hey! Hey! _

An office aid delivered a note.

"Spencer Carlin," the teacher read, "Go see Ms. Dewey."

Ms. Dewey was the school's counselor for the hardest cases. What did she need with Spencer? Spencer dutifully went.

"Hi, I'm Spencer Carlin, I'm here to see Ms. Dewey," she told the secretary.

Ms. Dewey appeared magically, "Hello Spencer. Step into my office."

"Why'd you need to see me?"

"Sit down," Ms. Dewey motioned to the chair, "I want to thank you for being a good influence on Ashley Davies. Before you came, her attendance was horrible, her grades weren't much better. Her discipline record was just as bad. She was just barely sliding by, but now she comes to school and does her work. Its like a miracle. Her grades are slowly raising, and in three of her classes they've raised a letter grade or more."

Spencer smiled, "Thats great."

"Yeah, I think so. I always knew Ashley had potential. She just needed a good kick in the right direction."

Spencer laughed at the visual of her kicking Ashley in the right direction, "Thanks." Spencer knew that there was more to Ashley than met the eye. No one had to tell her that. Ashley could get decent grades if she tried. She just really didn't give a crap.

"Hey, what was that about?" Ashley questioned as Spencer took her seat, "Are you a hopeless case like me?"

"No, but Dewey is thinking that you're not so much of one anymore."

"Sweet."

"Yeah, and she thinks its because of me."

"As if," Ashley scoffed, even though it was mostly true.

"Ashley, Spencer, you're supposed to be reading," the teacher scolded.

"Yes sir," Spencer said reflexively.

Ashley laughed.

Spencer laid in bed that night thinking about what Ms. Dewey had said, thinking about having been a good influence to Ashley. It wasn't as though the influence went one way though, had done tons of stuff with Ashley that she hadn't even thought about doing in Ohio. Was Ashley corrupting Spencer like her mom thought, or did Spencer have it in her all along? Spencer didn't think anything they where doing was wrong, it was just different. Her mom didn't think so. But anything she did with Ashley felt right. Spencer sighed. She wanted to call Ashley. It was 1 am, so she was hesitant, but in the end she did.

"Hello?" Ashley said over some background noise.

"Hi!"

"Spencer? What are you doing calling this late?"

"Where are you?"

"Backstage... Dad had a show."

"Cool. How was it."

"Seeing him on stage always rocks, but I always end up waiting for him to come out. We always go out for a really late dinner afterwards. I would have asked you to go, but I know your mom wouldn't have you out this late on a school night. Are you okay? What are you still doing up."

"I can't sleep."

"Why?"  
"Too much on my mind."

"Like wh--" Ashley was cut off by a man who Spencer assumed was her father in the background, "Hey, sorry, I gotta go. My dad just came out of the dressing room. I'll see you at school tomorrow, but don't be surprised if I skip the first couple classes."

"Goodnight."

"'night Spence."

_Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya! _

_Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today _

_Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya! _

_Hey! Hey! _

_Get tangled up in me _

"Hey," Ashley appeared at lunch the next day. She sat next to Spencer at the table.

"Hey," Spencer countered. She smiled. It was good to see Ashley, "You want to do something tonight?" it was Friday.

"My dad gave me some great concert tickets for tonight. Want to come with me?"

"Yeah."

"Afterwards, we can crash at my house. That way, you don't have to tell your mom how late you're getting in."

"Thats a good idea."

"I am the queen of schemes."

"When does it start?"

"Opening band starts at 9. We should get there around 8:30, so I'll pick you up at 8."

"Okay."

"I have to go do something I'll see you in civics."

"Bye."

_You think that you know me _

_You think that I'm only _

_When everything I do is only to get tangled up in you _

Spencer was glad she was the one who answered the door when she saw what Ashley was wearing, "Wow, you look..." Spencer trailed off.

"What that bad?" Ashley winked.

"I think this is the hottest I have ever seen you look Ashley."

"Thanks," Ashley blushed, "You look pretty good yourself."

_You wanna know more, more, more about me _

_I'm the girl that's sweeping you off your feet _


	2. Shot to Pieces

This is fromanother Skye Sweetnam song "Shot to Pieces"

* * *

"Shot To Pieces"

_I sit _

_Biting _

_On the _

_End of my pen _

_Chewing _

_It up _

_Just like _

_It was your head _

Spencer was staring absently out the window. It was only Monday, so it was hard for her to focus. The teacher was talking about the projects they where supposed to do. They where due the next Wednesday.

Her eyes leapt to Ashley, whose seat was at the window. Ashley was looking out the window, chewing on her pen cap absently. She was daydreaming about something. It didn't look like she was angry or anything. They hadn't really talked much since Saturday morning when Ashley dropped her off. Suddenly, the bell rang, snapping Spencer from her gaze. She blushed. She hadn't meant to be staring at Ashley, but no one caught her, thank goodness.

_I'm running away from here... _

_Shot to pieces, shot to pieces _

_Have nothing to say from here... _

_Shot to pieces, shot to pieces _

_Going my own way from here... _

_Shot to pieces, shot to pieces _

_Just Leave me alone - LEAVE ME ALONE x3_

"Ash," Spencer caught her attention as they left the classroom, "When do you want to get together for the project?"

"I can't do it tonight," Ashley told her

"Why?"

"I just can't. Okay?"

"Fine. Ash," Spencer begun, "Then when?"

"I dunno. Sunday? I can't deal with it right now."

"Whats bugging you?"

"Just leave me alone!" Ashley just snapped.

"No."

_Forgive _

_Forget _

_What you _

_Did to me _

_I got to _

_Get free _

_Before_

_I go crazy _

"What did you say?"

"You heard what I said."

"Just get in the car."

"Why should I? You're being bitchy."

"Because Clay is at knowledge bowl, and Glen is at basketball. You won't be going home until 5 if you don't go with me," Ashley had a point.

"Damn it, I really need my license," Spencer grumbled getting into the car.

Spencer was once again restless. She couldn't forget Friday night. She and Ashley had a great time. They jumped around to the music, and yelled their lungs out. They went back to Ashley's house and fell asleep watching a movie. Ashley woke her up at 10am, and drove her home. Spencer didn't know why she had been so anxious to get rid of her.

_I'm running away from here... _

_Shot to pieces, shot to pieces _

_Have nothing to say from here... _

_Shot to pieces, shot to pieces _

_Going my own way from here... _

_Shot to pieces, shot to pieces _

_Just Leave me alone - LEAVE ME ALONE x3_

_I'm running away from here _

_Going my own way from here _

Ashley needed time to think. She couldn't talk to Spencer, whenever she saw Spencer, Ashley remembered how she felt when she woke up that morning. Somehow, in their sleep, they had rolled into a very interesting position. They faced each other, their legs tangled sexually, and their bodies very close together. She felt comfortable in the position and wanted to stay that way, but she'd felt guilty about taking advantage of Spencer's unconscious state. Ashley carefully removed her legs from the jumble, and woke Spencer up. She couldn't look at Spencer without fantasizing about their position, so she took her home. She hadn't talked more than ten sentences to Spencer since Saturday morning. She was just so confused.

_I'm running away from here... _

_Shot to pieces, shot to pieces _

_Have nothing to say from here... _

_Shot to pieces, shot to pieces _

_Going my own way from here... _

_Shot to pieces, shot to pieces _

_Just Leave me alone - LEAVE ME ALONE x3_

Spencer called Ashley around five o'clock that night, "Okay, can we at least pick a topic?"

"Do we have you?"

"I want to get going on the research."

"What should we do it on?"

"What do you want to do? I don't have any interesting ideas."

"Thats not true. You have plenty."

"There's only one thing I can think of right now, and it isn't a very good topic for a project."

"What is it?"

"I don't want to talk about it. How many times do I have to say that?"

"You know what, since you're no into this project, I'll do it alone. I'll put your name on it, you'll get the grade too. I'll leave you alone. Just like you want." She hung up the phone.


	3. Black Roses Red

babygirl2006: thanks. I'm glad you like it :)

SVU Chicky: I'm not usually too interested in song fics either, but I've gotten inspired.

CaliChica-RumbleQT: drama is fun. hehe

This chapter is short, but I like it. Its Spencer'sthoughts in third person. Hope you like it too.

**Artist: Alana Grace Song: Black Roses Red**

(I don't own anything)

_Can I ask you a question please_

_Promise you won't laugh at me_

_Honestly I'm standing here_

_Afraid I'll be betrayed._

Spencer had been thinking a lot lately, and she had come to a conclusion. She had a crush on Ashley. She'd known for a while, but she hadn't even had the courage to admit it to herself. Why was it so much harder for her to make a move on Ashley than it had been to make moves on guys in the past? She felt paralyzed the the space between friendship and more than that. She hadn't had experiences with girls, Ashley had had plenty. That was one thing that scared Spencer.

_As twisted as it seems, I only fear love when it's in my dreams_

_So let the morning light come in and let the darkness fade away_

_Chorus:_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

She dreamed of Ashley, and that was scary too. When they weren't alone, she was safe from the desires. But when they were alone, Spencer felt whole. It sounded corny, but it really felt as if Ashley completed Spencer in the best possible way.

_Drowning in my loneliness_

_How long must I hold my breath_

_So much emptiness inside I could fill the deepest sea_

_I reach to the sky as the moon looks on_

_One last year has come and gone_

_It's time to let your love rain down on me_

When she was by herself, Spencer yearned for Ashley, and was infinitely lonely. With Ashley anxiously shutting her out, it was even worse. There was a big part of Spencer missing. On that particular Friday, Spencer looked up at the moon. She was tired of being lonely, and there was only one way to remedy that.

_Can you turn my black roses red? (x3)_

_Cuz _

_I'm feelin like I'll blame it on love (x6)_

_Can you turn my black roses red? (x3)_

_Cuz I'm feelin like I'll blame in on love_

_I'm feeling like I'll blame it on love (until fades)_


	4. No Sleep Tonight

**Artist: The Faders Song: No Sleep 2nite**

_I got you, I got you on my mind_

"Ash? What are you doing?" Spencer called her.

"Sleeping."

"At 10 pm? Not you. You're more exciting than that."

"Tonight, I'm not more exciting than that.

"Pick me up," Spencer ordered, "We have got to go do something.

_And it's time to make you see (what I want)_

_So I'll just make this a little more obvious_

_Cuz I get what I want, and I want you to get with me!_

_Don't think you know,_

_How far I'm gonna go_

"Dancing?" Ashley suggested as Spencer got into the ar.

"Yeah."

They drove to the club, "Come on!" Ashley dragged Spencer onto the dance floor. She turned up her sexiness and rubbed her back up against Spencer's shoulder before shimmying to the music. Ashley was flirting hard core. A huge difference from that Monday at school.

_You can't stop this, feeling!_

_You can't run away, baby I'm whats on your mind_

_You can't stop this, feeling!_

_There's no escape,_

_No sleep tonight,_

_You won't get, no sleep tonight_

Spencer didn't recoil, to Ashley's surprise. They both felt a spark as they danced. Spencer was thinking of only Ashley, in a more than friends sort of way, and Ashley was doing the same thing. They danced for another three hours, oblivious to the stares they where receiving.

_You want me, you want me all the time_

_And you don't need nothing else_

_And you seem to be a little oblivious_

_So I'll show you the way if you think that you need some help_

They left and went to a 24 hour diner. They where quiet. Spencer didn't know what to say. They both knew that they wanted each other. Spencer didn't know how to make the first move, and Ashley wasn't quite sure if she should.

"Spence?" Ashley broke the silence.

"Yeah?" Spencer whispered sensually. The sensualness of this word was unintentional.

"Are you thinking about what I am?"

"It depends. Tell me what you're thinking," Ashley's plan had backfired when Spencer asked that question.

"If you're not thinking what I'm thinking, then it'll freak you out."

"Come on, you know me well enough to know when I'm thinking about you in the way that you want."

"Yeah, but I wanted to hear it from you," Ashley blushed.

"As much as I tried to suppress it, your dancing. I just couldn't suppress my feeling."

_Tell me, baby_

_Are you coming, with me_

_Girl you won't be sleeping_

_No sleep tonight_

_Do I have to spell it out in black and white (2x)_

Ashley paid for the check, and then stood up, "Come on," Ashley dragged Spencer from the table. "Lets go."

They went to the beach. Ashley set her car's front seat so there was no gap between the passenger and driver's seats. She and Spencer held hands and watched the sun come up. Ashley didn't want to push her luck as far as emotions went. She was just happy that Spencer had said what she said.

_No sleep tonight,_

_No sleep tonight,_

_Oh oh oh oh oh!_

_No sleep tonight_


	5. Sun Rise

SVU Chicky : Thats part of the beauty of their relationship. The tension of not putting things into words.

babygirl2006 : Thanks. Sorry, this is as soon as I could get it up.

hackensack nights: I'm glad you say so, because usually I'm not into song fics.

**AN: This chapter is relatively long. Thats why its taken so long to get up. I hope to have the next one up by the end of the weekend, but it probably wont happen that way. Anyways, Enjoy.**

**Artist: Shannon Curfman Song: Sun's Gonna Rise **

(immediately following the last chapter)

_You say I'm the one to set you free_

_But still you don't open up your door_

"This is beautiful," Spencer sighed.

"Yeah," Ashley yawned.

"What a great night," Spencer smiled, "I don't think I've really ever been out all night before."

"I've taught you so much about having a good time."

Spencer giggled, "I think its because there isn't any use going out in Ohio after 10 PM."

Ashley laughed back.

Spencer yawned, "You make me into a more adventurous person Ashley."

Ashley rubbed Spencer's palm with her thumb. Spencer smiled.

"You make me want to be a better student Spencer. I actually want to do well," Ashley wanted to be good enough for Spencer, but she didn't want to say that out loud.

_You say my love is the remedy_

_Can't you admit that it's secure_

_Why can't you say you're afraid_

_well so am I, but it's all right_

_It's all right_

"You're the best thing in my life Ash," Spencer admitted. Her voice wavered a little.

Ashley could tell that Spencer was afraid to move forward. Ashley herself was so afraid that she was speechless. She had to think of something clever to say quick, or Spencer would think that she didn't really care, "You're pretty wonderful yourself Spencer," Ashley blurted out. Did that sound as stupid as she thought it did?  
Spencer smiled. Ashley really was trying with the whole romance side of things. It just didn't come as easy for her as, other things. Her nervousness made Spencer feel better, but not really that much better.

_Stay with me, lay with me _

_Lean on me, call on me_

_Run with me, dream with me _

_Pray with me, fall on me_

_Whenever you need me_

_I'll be by your side_

_As sure as the sun's gonna rise_

"I am going to be in so much trouble when I got home," Spencer laughed.

"Then don't go home yet. We can do what we want until school tomorrow. You're old enough so that they can't pick you up and drag you out. We could go back to my place and nap. Mom isn't home."

"That sounds good," Spencer flashed a signature smile.

Ashley turned the key with her left hand, and drove with only that hand. She didn't want to let go of Spencer. Spencer rested her head comfortably on Ashley's shoulder. She fell into a light sleep. Ashley put her arm around Spencer's shoulder and pulled the sleeping girl close.

Ashley dragged the half sleeping Spencer up to her room and flopped her onto the bed. Ashley was too tired to shower as she'd originally planned. She laid down next to Spencer and leaned on her shoulder, and smelled her hair until she fell asleep. They dreamed of each other. Spencer slept until noon. That was only four and a half hours. She called her house.

"Hey, its me, I'm with Ash, don't worry about me," she turned off her cell phone and went back to sleep.

Spencer went to school on Monday without going home for her school stuff. She received a severe lecture from Glen the moment he saw her. At the end of the school day, he forced Spencer into the car. Spencer just wanted to haul out and punch him.

"Hey dad," Spencer greeted him as they came into the house, "I'm sorry I was gone so long. I planned on coming home now whether or not Glen kidnapped me. When does mom get home? I need to call a family meeting."

"Seven, she get off at seven."

"Okay then, family meeting at 7:30 pm."

"We'll wait on punishment until your mother gets home."

"Okay. I'm gonna go upstairs," she walked up to Clay's room, "Hey stranger," she leaned on the side of his doorway, "Can I talk with you?"

"Sure. Shoot."

"I'm gay... lesbian... whatever."

"Yeah, so? You think I didn't know? I've seen how you look at girls. Ashley in particular."

Spencer laughed nervously not knowing what to say.

"What can I do for you?"

"Hug me. I don't know if I can tell Mom and Dad, but I called the damn family meeting because I was pissed at Glen."

"Dad has to know," Clay hugged Spencer, "Mom and Glen don't want to know."  
"Our brother is a complete ass," Spencer told Clay, "You should have seen him dragging me to the car. He really embarrassed me. He was treating me as if I was a six year old, and he was my dad."

"He really thinks what he's doing is best for you."

"But he isn't!"  
"He and mom think lesbianism is a sin. They see you going down that path. It scares them. They just want you to be safe."

"Its not like I'm 11 anymore. I'm 16. I can take care of myself more than they are acting like I can."

"Tell them that, not me."

"I will, at the family meeting. See you down there later. I have to call Ashley."

She went in her room and did so, "Hey."

"Hey did your brother have to make that much of a scene?"

"I guess he thought so. He's such an ass hole. The whole school saw him treat me like a five year old. He's worse than Dad. Dad barely reacted to the fact that I'd been gone unexpectedly for 42 hours."

"Interesting."

"Come by around 7:45, 7:50. I am going to need to talk to you in person."

"Spencer!" her dad called, "Come downstairs please."

"I gotta go. I'll see you then."

"Spence," her dad prefaced. Glen and Clay where already downstairs when she got down there, "Your mom just called. She isn't coming home tonight. She says she needed some alone time, so she checked into a hotel," Spencer wasn't sure if her dad bought her mom's excuse. She wasn't even sure if she bought the excuse, "So Spencer," her dad continued, "Would you like to talk to us now, or wait until your mother gets home."

"Now," Spencer concluded. She couldn't put it off, "Glen embarrassed me in front of the entire school today. He may think he's doing the right thing, but he isn't. I am not four years old anymore Glen. I don't need a second father. I'm sixteen for crying out loud! Dad, he grabbed my arm and dragged me to the car and pushed me in. He yelled and lectured me every time he saw me today. I don't need that. Glen, I know you're afraid of my being gay, but thats too bad, because I am. Clay, thank you for being supportive, unlike Glen here. Dad, say something!"

He laughed, "Your mother is going to regret missing this family meeting."

Spencer laughed at her dad's response.

"Dad, aren't you going to do anything?" Glen asked.

"Yeah. Glen, go to your room, you're grounded for two days for man-handling your sister."

Spencer laughed again. She loved her dad, "Hey dad, I know its a school night, but can I go for a drive with Ashley? I need to talk to her."

"Sure Spencer, be home by 9:30."

Spencer called Ashley back, "Ash, pick me up now," she said without saying hello, "I really need to see you."

"Okay," Ashley said. Spencer could hear the rattling of keys, "I'm on my way. Wait for me outside."

Spencer grabbed her purse and put on some make-up before going outside to sit on the bench. Ashley honked. Spencer got into the car.

"So whats so important?"

Spencer smirked, "Lets go grab a burger, and I'll tell you."

Ashley drove, but not to a burger joint. She drove them back to the beach, "I like this place better," she explained, "Wanna walk?"

"Sure, but I'm afraid I'll get cold."

"Don't worry, I brought an extra coat."

"Thanks."

"So lay it on me," they walked. Ashley wasn't sure if she should hold Spencer's hand or not, so she resisted.

"I gave Glen a piece of my mind. My dad grounded him. Sometimes I just love not having my mom around."

Ashley chuckled, "So then?"

"So then I asked him I could go talk with you. He just said to be home by 9:30."

"I seem to be missing a piece of the puzzle."

"I told him that I'm gay!"

"You didn't!"  
"I did!"

Ashley enveloped Spencer in the tightest hug she'd ever experienced.

_We started something_

_It's the real thing_

_We got what everyone's waiting for_

_They are so quick to judge what we can be_

_But our flame is burning from the core_

"I don't know how my mom is gonna react, but I don't care."

"Its good not to care what people think."

"Sometimes."

"Sometimes?"

"I always care about what you think. If I didn't, I wouldn't call you as much as I do," they finally broke from the hug.

"Thats sweet."

Their eyes locked, and a spark ignited. They looked at each other in a way that they had before, but never for this long, and never at the same time.

_Our fire is never gone fade_

_So just close your eyes_

_Cause it's all right_

_It's all right_

"Are you ready for this?" Ashley asked. Their faces where slowly getting closer.

"Yeah," Spencer whispered back.

They kissed. It was a very 'middle school' type of kiss. It was passionate, but there was no tongue, and it didn't last very long. Ashley wanted to start slow. They walked hand-in-hand down the deserted beach for a while before Spencer's phone alarm went off.

"Damn it," Spencer muttered, "9:10, just enough time to get home."

_Stay with me, lay with me _

_Lean on me, call on me_

_Run with me, dream with me _

_Pray with me, fall on me_

_Whenever you need me_

_I'll be by your side_

_As sure as the sun's gonna rise _

_(2X)_

"Do you have to?" Ashley whined, "Stay with me, come to my house, lay down, watch a movie."

"I really can't Ash."

"Okay. I'll drive you home."

_As sure as the sun's gonna rise (2x)_

"I'll see you tomorrow," Spencer smiled at Ashley.

"Yeah, you will," was all Ashley could thing to say, "Goodnight."

"'Night Ash," Spencer went into the house.

Ashley watched until she was in.


End file.
